Red as String, Sweet like Caramel
by Viluphie
Summary: Sorry for the absurd title tho. "Sebenarnya siapa yang menikah hari ini? Woohyun atau Wooyeon? Kenapa yang berdiri didepan altar dan hampir berciuman malah kalian berdua?"/"Yah! Kalian semua sinting, ayo, teruskan saja meledekku!"/ L x girl!Woohyun and Hoya x Woohyun


Red as String, Sweet as Caramel

.

By: Mi-chan itu Jeruk

.

MyungYeon and WooYa

.

..

Bagi kebanyakan pria, memiliki kekasih yang cantik dan seksi bisa membuat mereka senang dan bangga. Tapi dua perasaan itu tidak berlaku bagi Kim Myungsoo karena dirinya harus _rela_ diabaikan oleh kekasihnya yang berada di _dance floor_ bersama seorang pria muda.

Ekspresi _gloomy_ menghiasi wajah tampannya saat melihat tangan sang pria melingkari pinggang ramping kekasih _redhead_ nya. Sudah berapa tahun dia harus bersabar ngomong-ngomong? Oh ya, lima tahun. Sudah lima tahun dirinya harus bersabar melihat para pria mendekati Wooyeon-NYA dan entah sudah berapa puluh _namja_ yang sudah berkenalan dengan tinjunya karena mencoba 'menyentuh' Wooyeon eoh? Hm ia mungkin sudah tidak bisa menghitungnya lagi mengingat Wooyeon itu gadis cantik, seksi, agak nakal dan memiliki pekerjaan sebagai model.

Dan sekarang Myungsoo bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang membuatnya mengizinkan _namja_ itu berdansa dengan gadisnya. Apa mungkin karena Myungsoo sudah menganggap Lee Howon sebagai adiknya hingga ia menjadi tidak tega mematahkan tangannya? Bisa jadi.

Kemudian beberapa saat kemudian matanya membelalak dan nafasnya memburu karena menurut penglihatan – _jealous-_ nya, Howon baru saja mengecup bibir Wooyeon yang terkikik kecil.

 _You're so dead, Lee Howon._

"Lee Howon!" Bentaknya cukup keras kemudian berjalan cepat mendekati keduanya.

" _Chill up hyung_!" Howon masih sempat melemparkan cengiran kearahnya, "Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu disini."

"Aku tadi hanya mengizinkanmu **berdansa** dengannya, tidak ada peraturan kau juga boleh **menciumnya** 'kan?"

"Itu hanya kecupan ringan saja, ara? Lagipula kau ingat _hyung,_ peraturan ada untuk dilanggar."

Jika saja Kim Myungsoo bukan pria berusia 24 tahun yang sudah dewasa, tidak peduli Howon keluarganya atau bukan, dipastikan _namja_ itu terkapar di rumah sakit nantinya.

Jadi dengan kesabaran yang tinggal sedikit Myungsoo memukul wajah Howon sekeras mungkin, membuat beberapa orang disekitar mereka menjerit.

" _What the-"_

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkan siapapun menyentuh Wooyeon meskipun kau sudah kuanggap sebagai _dongsaeng_. Aku bahkan tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika melakukannya. Selamat malam."

Dengan itu Myungsoo memapah Wooyeon dan meninggalkan Howon begitu saja. Matanya memperhatikan Wooyeon yang berjalan tertatih dan ia bisa melihat kekasihnya itu kedinginan karena tubuhnya hanya dibalut _crop tee_ jingga dan _hot pants denim_. Menghela nafas, ia melepas jaket _jeans_ yang ia pakai dan memakaikannya ke Wooyeon. Setelah itu ia melepas _high heels_ merah si gadis lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Naiklah ke punggungku, Yeon."

Wooyeon menurutinya dengan ragu dan sesampainya diluar klub ia mengeratkan pelukannya ke leher Myungsoo. Rambut merah panjangnya jatuh ke sisi pipi sang _namja_ dan aroma strawberry yang menguar dari surai merah itu membuat rasa marah Myungsoo menguap entah kemana.

"Myungie~ Kau marah padaku ya?"

Meskipun tidak melihat, pemuda Kim bisa merasakan jika Wooyeon mem _pout_ kan bibirnya dan ia kembali menghela nafas karena kekasihnya itu hanya memanggilnya 'Myungie' jika dirinya merasa bersalah atau… **menginginkan sesuatu**.

" _Aniya noona_ , aku tidak marah padamu."

"Tapi kenapa kau memukul Howonnie? Padahal dia belum menunjukkan _pelvic dance_ nya padaku."

Howonnie? _Pelvic dance_?

 _What the hell…_

"Lupakan itu noona," Gerutunya pelan dengan cemburu, "Itu tandanya aku marah padanya, bukan padamu."

"Tapi aku yang membuatmu memukulnya. Hukum aku Myungie."

Nah! Ini dia yang Myungsoo maksud tadi. Ia yakin ada maksud tersembunyi karena Wooyeon terus saja memanggilnya Myungie. Ia bergidik saat dengan sengaja model berambut _maroon_ itu meniup tengkuknya.

"Noona, ini bukan salahmu dan sebaiknya noona—"

Kata-katanya terputus saat mendengar isak pelan dari gadis dipunggungnya.

"W-Wa- _Noona_ , kenapa kau menangis?!" Tanyanya panik, tidak tahu itu hanya rekayasa saja atau bukan. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari bahunya menjadi basah.

"Myungie _pabbo_!" Ronta Wooyeon, ingin turun dari punggung Myungsoo dan membuat _namja_ itu semakin panik, "Aku tahu Myungie tidak mencintaiku lagi.. Karena itu Myungie tidak mau melakukannya denganku 'kan?"

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya sang fotografer menghela nafas malam itu. Ia melihat keadaan sekitar yang sepi karena saat itu waktu telah menunjukan jam dua pagi dan tidak ada satu taksipun yang lewat. Dengan perlahan ia mendudukan Wooyeon di tangga salah satu café yang tutup lalu menghapus air matanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba _noona_ berkata seperti itu hm?"

"Karena selama kita berpacaran kau sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan apapun padaku selain berpegangan tangan dan ciuman didahi." Rajuk Wooyeon sebal. Hei dia itu gadis normal, bisa saja dia selingkuh 'kan? Toh jika dia putus dari Myungsoo, masih banyak pria yang mengantri untuknya.

Andai saja ia bisa memutuskan Myungsoo semudah itu.

"Hei _noona_ , Boohyun _hyung_ bisa mematahkan leherku jika aku berani melakukan hal macam-macam padamu."

"Tapi Boohyun _oppa_ 'kan tidak tahu."

"Tetap saja. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu sampai dia mengizinkan kita menikah."

Ya, itulah masalah mereka. Seberapapun hebatnya niat Myungsoo untuk mengklaim Wooyeon saat itu juga, dan meskipun Wooyeon ingin segera dinikahi oleh _namja_ yang ia cintai.. Jika Nam Boohyun tidak mengizinkan, bisa jadi beberapa tahun kedepan status mereka masih sepasang kekasih.

"Tapi—"

"Sssh… Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku akan tetap menjagamu sampai waktu kita tiba. Tapi jika _noona_ bosan bersamaku-"

Kali ini Wooyeon yang mengintrupsi Myungsoo dengan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir tipis pria itu. Telunjuknya lalu menelusuri garis rahang Myungsoo sejenak lalu memeluknya. Keduanya berpelukan lama sampai kemudian tubuh Wooyeon perlahan merosot dan secepat mungkin Myungsoo menahannya hanya untuk menyadari jika kekasihnya tertidur.

Dengan sayang Myungsoo mengusap surai merah Wooyeon lalu menggendongnya _piggy ride_ lagi.

" _Have a nice dream, princess._ "

* * *

.

Myungsoo tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur, tapi ia masih mengantuk dan yang membangunkannya adalah cahaya matahari dari tirai putih gading yang seharusnya tertutup dan.. tubuh seseorang disampingnya.

Secara otomatis pikiran itu membuatnya terbangun karena yang ia ingat ia sudah mengantarkan Wooyeon pulang setelah mendapatkan taksi dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang mendapat semprotan dari Boohyun si Sis-Com.

Ia mengucek mata, memastikan penglihatannya benar jika dikasurnya.. Wooyeon mengenakan gaun putih dan tersenyum indah.

Nyut

Apa Wooyeon memutuskannya dan menikah dengan orang lain?

"Jangan bengong _hyung_ , cepatlah mandi dan bersiap."

Kepalanya menoleh cepat ke pintu, melihat Howon bersandar dipintu dengan menggunakan setelan jas. Pipi pemuda 21 tahun itu terlihat membiru karena pukulannya semalam. Tapi meskipun ia mendengar Howon, ia tidak bisa mencerna apa yang telah ia katakan tadi.

"Be-Bersiap kemana?"

Wooyeon memeluknya dari belakang, "Hari ini kita menikah Myung."

Myungsoo membulatkan mata shock dan Howon hampir terbahak melihatnya.

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku sudah mengizinkan kalian." Ujar Boohyun yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya, "Jika biasanya aku mendengar ucapan _Aku akan berusaha menjaganya_ atau _Kuusahakan sebaik mungkin_ darimu saat mengajak Wooyeon pergi, semalam akhirnya aku mendengar jawaban yang aku inginkan."

Nam sulung itu kemudian memperlihatkan dua chip kecil dan mata Myungsoo lagi-lagi membulat _epic_ , "Jangan bilang.."

"Kami merekamnya~" Lanjut Wooyeon sumringah.

"Jadi kemarin itu akting?!"

Boohyun mengangguk, "Bisa dikatakan begitu," Ia lalu menoleh ke Howon, "Mian sudah melibatkanmu, Howon-ah."

"Tidak apa-apa," Howon mendengus tapi tidak terlihat sedang kesal, "Aku senang jika akhirnya mereka menikah meskipun kemarin rasanya rahangku hampir lepas."

Myungsoo meringis mengingat kejadian kemarin dan merasa bersalah.

"Boohyun _hyung_! Yeon _noona_!" Terdengar suara berat dari bawah, " _Eodiga_?"

"Naiklah Hyun." Panggil Boohyun.

Nafas Howon seolah tercekat melihat kemunculan seorang pemuda bersurai karamel yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang ia sukai aka Wooyeon. Bahkan ekspresi Myungsoo sama dengan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Woohyunnie!" Pekik Wooyeon yang langsung melompat dari kasur dan memeluk Woohyun.

" _Noona chukkae_! Akhirnya kau menikah juga _nde_."

"Kau harus segera menyusulku Hyunnie."

"Aku tidak janji~" Canda Woohyun lalu melihat Myungsoo dan Howon bergantian, "Yang mana calon suamimu?"

"Itu," Tunjuk Wooyeon ke Myungsoo yang masih terduduk bengong dikasur. Gadis itu tertawa lalu menyenggol adik kembarnya, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

" _Ikemen_ ," Puji Woohyun singkat, "Kenapa calonmu belum siap sedangkan _namja_ ini sudah tampan?"

Dua _namja_ yang disebut sama-sama merona dan Myungsoo langsung terbang ke kamar mandi.

Boohyun kemudian menyenggol Howon dengan jahil, "Kau tidak perlu patah hati. Dia adik bungsuku, namanya Nam Woohyun, kau tertarik?"

Melihat telinga sang _dancer_ yang memerah dan pandangan _flirtorous_ nya ke Woohyun, Boohyun menyeringai karena sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

* * *

.

"Kau harus cepat menyusul _noona_ mu, Hyun ah."

"Itu tidak adil! Meskipun aku yang mendapat buketnya bukan berarti aku harus menyusul _noona_." Protes Woohyun dengan _pout_ menggemaskan yang sangat mirip dengan Wooyeon.

Seorang _namja_ berambut _crimson_ yang memakan _salad_ manggut-manggut, "Ck itu kesalahanmu sendiri karena berebut buket dengan para _yeojya_ itu. Dasar aneh."

"Aish diamlah Gyu _hyung_ , aku tidak butuh komentarmu."

Pria paling tinggi bersurai _chesnut_ ikut menyahut, "Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir karena calonmu 'kan sudah ada didepan matamu, Hyun."

Meskipun Woohyun sudah melotot dan bersiap menendang kaki Sungyeol, sepasang tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya menghentikannya.

"Temanmu benar, kau tidak perlu khawatir Hyunnie."

"Ah Hoya! Kau juga jangan meledekku!"

"Wah kalian sudah punya panggilan sayang ya?"

"Yah! Kalian semua sinting, ayo, teruskan saja meledekku!"

Wooyeon tertawa karena keramaian yang disebabkan enam pemuda didepannya. Ia kemudian menautkan jarinya dan Myungsoo.

"Hai," Sapanya pelan.

"Hai juga, cantik."

"Aku senang kita sudah menikah."

"Hm? Aku yakin aku jauh lebih senang darimu."

Myungsoo mencubit cuping hidung istrinya dan mereka mulai mendekatkan wajah.

"Hei!" Seru Dongwoo, "Sebenarnya siapa yang menikah hari ini? Woohyun atau Wooyeon? Kenapa yang berdiri didepan altar dan hampir berciuman malah kalian berdua?"

Beberapa pasang sepatu akhirnya melayang kearah Dino _hyper_ itu.

Well begitulah... Akhirnya penantian lima tahun Kim Myungsoo dan Nam Wooyeon berakhir bahagia.


End file.
